


How hard is it to be happy?

by st_uck_ony



Category: Stucky - Fandom, WinterIron - Fandom, stony - Fandom, stuckony - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Fanfiction, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_uck_ony/pseuds/st_uck_ony
Summary: Tony Stark's husband of two years Bucky die and Tony is broken. Steve, Pepper and Rhodey will try everything to help Tony but can he fall in love again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stuckony au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257432) by muteelfmoonmoon. 



> Hope you would like it. ;)

Tony was broken. Every part of his body hurt every bone in him, every organ in him felt like it will explode. Finally, after hard life he had, he find soul mate. His name was Bucky and he was so good with Tony, he take care of him. They really get along. And then... the tragedy happened. He loses Bucky.

"Tony, it's late. It's night already, we should go." Steve said. He stayed there for Tony after funeral. He was hurt, too. Bucky was his best friend and he felt duty to help Tony in hard moments like this. That would be Bucky's last wish probably.

Tony moved Steve's arms which were around his waist. His eyes were still red from crying. "No Steve, you go. I'll come later." Tony said.

"Please Tony, we will come tomorrow again. I promise." Steve insisted.

Tony looked one more time at marble slab with engraved golden letters. It was written on it:

_James 'Bucky' Stark_  
_1917-2017_  
_Dear husband and friend_

"Just let me say goodbye to him." Tony pleaded.

"Okay, I'll wait you in my car." Steve said and Tony nodded so Steve left.

"No, this is not goodbye darling. We will meet again. I will kiss you again one day and you will hold me in your arms like you did when we get married. Oh how happy you were." Tony take a deep breath to hold back tears and then look at slab again, "You lived hundred years, dumbass. If we don't count seventy years in ice." Tony said with little smile and added "I love you."

FLASHBACK

"Tony, whoa, where I'm going!?" Steve said as his car on playstation game sidetracked left.

"Press x and go right in the same time." Tony said and in that moment his phone rang. He took slice of pizza and stand up to answer his call.

"You won't pause the game?" Steve asked.

"I'm leading for two laps. Just try to catch me up." Tony said casually knowing that Steve will barely do one lap.

"Don't get mad when I win." Steve said and Tony smiled on that impossible tought.

"Hello?" Tony said still smiling a bit.

"You need to come to mansion right now." Fury said with more serious voice than ever.

"Why? Hey, Fury!? Did you just ended call? Damn it." Tony said and returned to play game on playstation with Steve.

"Who was that?" Steve asked casually.

"Fury. He said I should come to mansion right now." Tony said and took console.

"You won't go?" Steve asked.

"Of course not." Tony said.

"Maybe is something important. I'm going with you. Come on." Steve said.

"You are doing this just because you don't want to lose." Tony said but stand up and followed Steve.

***

Steve and Tony entered room. The rest of Avengers were already there. They look sad and depressed. Fury approached.

"Steve, good you are here too. I couldn't get you on phone." Fury said.

"Oh my battery is probably low." he said.

"Did something happened?" Tony asked noticing picture of airplane in sea on computor.

"You may sit." Nick Fury said. He was different. Everyone was different.

"It's okay. Just tell us." Tony said.

"Bucky's..." Fury start talking.

"No." Tony said shaking his head and knowing it can't be good when they looked like that, "No, no."

"His airplane crashed in sea. He is probably... dead." he finally said it.

Tony started shaking. He almost fell. Steve catch him in last second.

"No! No he is not... My baby is not dead. No!" Tony said and Steve hug him. He hold him tight to his chest. Both of them were crying.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Stay with me tonight. Please." Tony said silently while Steve was driving.

"Okay." Steve said and drive to Stark tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next part is coming soon. Reviews, suggestions and kudos are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to not get confused.

 

_"Are you okay?" Tony asked Bucky when he asked him to give him some painkillers._

 

_"My arm hurts." Bucky said visibly in pain._

 

_"Let's go to lab. I'll fix it." Tony said and grab Bucky's healthy right hand._

 

_Bucky smiled looking at Tony's butt as he lead him to lab. He then squeezed it wanting to cause reaction._

 

_"Buck!" Tony smiled and jumped in silly way which made Bucky smile too. He wrapped arms around Tony. "I see how your arm hurt. Did you make this all up?"_

 

_"When I'm with you nothing hurts darling." Bucky said smiling._

 

_"Enough with courting. Let's check it up."_

 

_"Okay doctor."_

 

_"Shut up." Tony said and keep leading to lab. Jarvis opened the door. "Sit here on desk and tell me where it hurts."_

 

_"You know, we could roleplay doctor and patient sometimes. It would be cool." Bucky suggested biting his lower lip what made Tony crazy. Tony gave him serious look. That was more because he was worried for him. It's not that he wouldn't accept suggestion._

 

_"I know you love it." Bucky said smiling._

 

_Tony just can't resist Bucky's cuteness. "Okay, yes, we would roleplay that but first tell me where it hurts so I can fix it." he said with smile._

 

_"Here." Bucky showed on his metal arm elbow._

 

_Tony take a look and he have lots to see. Metal on his elbow separated a bit. "Just tell me if it hurts, okay?" Tony said and Bucky nodded. "Friday give me welder."_

 

_Five minutes later_

 

_"Done." Tony said happily then noticed Bucky's face "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 

_"Because you are beautiful." Bucky said and pull him in hug._

 

_"Does it hurt anymore?" Tony asked._

 

_"Nope." Bucky said and kissed Tony. "Ah you are so cold. I'm making you hot chocolate to warm you up." he said and stand up._

 

_"I'm coming in five minutes." Tony said and stand up on toes to reach Bucky's face while pulling him down with his hand in Bucky's hair._

 

In that moment Tony opened eyes in cold bed. He looked at Bucky's empty side. His cozy personal heater wasn't in bed so he decided to look for him.

 

"Bucky!" he said as he entered bathroom. No one's in. "Bucky!" he yelled entering living room and finding Steve, Rhodey and Pepper sitting on his couch.

 

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at them confused.

 

"We come to see how you feel, honey." Rhodey said, stand up and put arm on his shoulder.

 

"I'm looking for Bucky. Have you guys seen him?" he asked.

 

Three of them exchange glances and Rhodey looked at Tony again. "He's gone." he said quietly.

 

"No. He is here. I just talked to him. Bucky!" Tony started calling him again and looking for him. Steve followed him and stopped him after while. He hugged him really tight. Like Bucky did once. "I'm sorry Tony." Steve said calmly. "No. No!" Tony started crying.

 

"We're losing him, Pep." Rhodey said.

 

"Maybe that's from sleeping pills I gave him last night. But he needed sleep." she said.

 

"We will have to find another way to get him to sleep. He will be fine with time." he said looking at his best friend crying on Steve's shoulder.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Pepper?" Rhodey didn't expect her. He was taking a sip of coffee when he saw her entering Tony's penthouse apartment.

"Hey. Do you know why Steve called us? Is Tony okay?" she asked.

"Tony's fine. Steve just wants to tell us something." he said as she sit next to him.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming. Pepper, wanna coffee?" Steve asked.

"No, thanks. I'm in hurry."

"I'll be fast. We have to talk about Tony." Steve said and sit near them. "We all know that his condition is getting worse. He is suffering. He can't lead company right now, so I suggest Pepper becomes CEO permanently, until he gets better. You know already lot about job Pepper, I think you'll be fine." Steve said.

"I agree. Tony is definitely not in condition, and you are only who can do it Pep and who we trust." Rhodey said.

"Fine. I'll give my best." Pepper said.

"Other than that, James" Steve continued, "I need you to find best pscyhiatrist. We need to get him back to life."

Rhodey nodded as agree.

"And one more thing. I'll move in here until he's better. He needs to be taken care of." Steve said last.

Rhodey and Pepper didn't expect this but they were glad that Steve helped. They both nodded when Tony entered room.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Pepper stand up and put arms on Tony's shoulders as she saw him messed up.

"I couldn't." Tony started to shake head with teary eyes.

"What you couldn't?" Pepper asked him.

"I couldn't save him. I... I couldn't take my life. I can't do anything. Damn." three were shocked on Tony's words. His panic attack become obvious. 

Steve remembered what Bucky told him about Tony's attacks. He needs to calm him down. Steve pulled him in hug. In very strong hug so he felt protected. He felt safe. 

"You"ll be fine." Steve whispered.

He waved to Pepper and Rhodey. He reassured them to go home and that he will take care of Tony. He take Tony to nearest couch and comfort him in hug. Soon Tony fall asleep on Steve's shoulder.

When Steve was sure he's asleep he whispered in his ear I love you. He was sure about his feelings for Tony and until there's the tiniest hope he won't give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Next part is coming soon. Reviews, suggestions and kudos are welcomed.


End file.
